Eternal Promise
by darkimmortalityS
Summary: Summary: Can Love Transcend Time? Can it heal a broken heart? Can Love stop a Person's hate? But what if that person is not a human being but a God? Find Out! SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Can Love Transcend Time? Can it heal a broken heart? Can Love stop a Person's hate? But what if that person is not a human being but a God? Find Out! SasuNaru~**

* * *

**~AStar's Lair~**

**Cherrie: Hello Everyone! Now that I'm 23 years old, I'll be making my appearance here at ! *Grins* And as you all know, Yumi-chan has been the one entertaining you all for the most part of every stories we've made along with Dark-chan sometimes. BUT NOW! All 6 of us are taking the highlights! *Thumbs up* For more information about me or my other counter parts/siblings, just visit my FB Account: ****Cherrie Yumicchi****~ *laughs* **

**Naruto: Hello Everyone! Before anything else, I'm not Uzumaki Naruto, but I was created to be like him! *Cheshire grin* I'm the second eldest of the Aomori Siblings! Nice to meet you all! *Waves***

**Akai: Yo minna! Akai here! *Smiles* I'm the third eldest of the Aomori Siblings but I'm the one they refer as the 'Baby' of the group! Looking forward to be entertaining you all! **

**Dark: *Hugs Akai from behind* And you guys already know me right? *Gets black card out of nowhere* I'm the fourth sibling of the Aomori's! *Smirks* And you know me and how I work and entertain you guys~ *Chuckles evilly***

**Yomi: *Ruffles Dark's hair* Now, now, don't be like that Dark, you're scaring our readers yet again~ *Looks at the readers, bows* Hello there everyone, I'm Yomi~ The fifth sibling but the mature and responsible of all the siblings~ *Smiles, ignores the protest of Cherrie and Naruto as well as Dark***

**Yumi: *Hugs Cherrie's right arm and Naruto's left arm* And you guys know me right! *Laughs* Now that Cherrie Oneesama and my other siblings are here, I hope we all could entertain and make you guys happy and squeal to your heart's content with our ****SasuNaru Stories****! *Peace Sign***

**Cherrie: And unfortunately, we have some BAD NEWS as we make our appearance for the first time after 3 years of disappearance~ *Bows***

**Naruto: We've heard from Cherrie's adopted daughter that some of the stories are being deleted here in . *Sad look***

**Akai: We hurriedly checked our account and were relieved to find that all our stories are still here! *Relief sigh***

**Dark: BUT! *Glares at nobody***

**Yomi: Someone must have HACKED our Account for ****BABY NARU****, our most popular story has been somehow been changed.**

**Yumi: *Frowns* Chapter three has been deleted and some of the chapters have been mixed.**

**Cherrie: We'll try and fix it but for now, we'll entertain you with some of our updates which we'll be posting this month and of course some new stories which we've made last year but wasn't able to post.**

**Naruto: And as for our beloved Sasuke-sama and Naruto-sama… We've given then some vacation at the moment. *Bows* hope you all understand.**

**Akai: So without further ado! Here is!**

**ASiblings: ****ETERNAL PROMISE****!**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO is not owned by the ASiblings!**

**WARNING: SHOUNEN AI! SasuNaru! Flamers EAT SHIT!**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Elite meets The Farmer**

* * *

"_This is a story of how the youngest son of the Uchiha Clan meets the Farmer's son." Jiraiya started while looking down at the 5 years old child sitting on his lap._

"_Is that a new story, Jii-chan?" The child happily asked._

_Jiraiya smiled and ruffles the child's hair lovingly. "Yes, my child. So do you want to hear their story?" he asked._

"_YES!" The child excitedly shouts._

"_Very well… I shall start my story then…" Jiraiya said._

* * *

This is the story of how the youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke, meets the Farmer's son, Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke was the second son of Fugaku, the leader of the Uchiha Clan. He was very intelligent, good-looking, brave and strong. But amongst the Uchiha members, Sasuke was not happy. At a young age, Sasuke had never experienced being a normal kid for his father had taught him of how to become a warrior like his brother, Itachi. Being an Uchiha meant that they were born to become leaders, to protect their village and its people from their enemies and from any demons or monsters that might attack the village or its villagers. This was what Sasuke would always hear from his father. And wanting to please his father, Sasuke threw his childhood away, making him strong, powerful, cold, distant and lonely.

One day, Sasuke came to his father and asked him if he could check their village for any spies or demons lurking around the area since he was bored in just staying inside their home.

"Sasuke, you are always busy slaying and killing our enemies and demons and helping maintaining the peace of our village." Fugaku said. "You should have some time relaxing and taking care of yourself."

"But father, it is my responsibility as your son to protect the village and our people." Sasuke reasoned out.

"We have Itachi and other members of the Clan, Sasuke. Take a rest for today." Fugaku said and dismissed Sasuke.

"I understand father." Sasuke said, hiding his disappointment and left his father's room. When he came out of the room, his older brother, Itachi was there, leaning on the wall, smirking at Sasuke.

"Father's right, Sasuke, you need rest." Itachi said. "Why don't you visit the farm instead?" he suggested. "Mother is always there, attending to our farmers needs. She'll be happy to see your presence there." He said and proceeds to enter their father's room.

Sasuke sighs and left the hallway. He could just stay in his room the whole day and wait for any mission his father would give him, but… it wouldn't hurt to visit his mother. After all, whenever he was injured, it was always his mother, Mikoto, who attended to his needs and injuries. And with a decision made in his mind, he went out of their house and went to get his horse at their stables.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived at the field, he could hear laughter echoing the place and he could see most of the farmers at the corner, taking their break with his mother. The laughter was coming from the table and when he looked closely, he could see a young man, not far from his age, telling jokes to everyone around him along with Sasuke's mother, making them all laugh once again.

"Mother!" Sasuke shouted to catch her attention and when she did, Sasuke could see her eyes twinkle in happiness. He came down from his horse and gave it to one of the farmer's near him as he receives a hug from his mother.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto squealed happily as she kissed Sasuke's cheek after giving him a hug, making Sasuke blush in embarrassment.

"I'm glad to see you visit me!" Mikoto said, ignoring her son's embarrassment. She then turns and looks at everyone around them. "Everyone! This is my second son, Uchiha Sasuke." She introduced Sasuke and the farmers welcomed Sasuke warmly, except for the young man, who, now that Sasuke could clearly see, had blonde hair and blue eyes that would make the sky jealous of the young man, tanned skinned and three scar marks on each cheek.

"Sasuke, have you eaten your lunch yet?" Mikoto asked, making Sasuke look away from the young man. Sasuke shook his head and let his mother pull him towards the wooden table where some farmers were having their lunch with the young man.

"Oh, by the way," Mikoto started, "This is Iruka." She introduced the brunette man with a scar on his nose, sitting beside the young man. "He's the one in charge of managing and recording the crops that is being taken to the Uchiha Mansion as well as to the ones being traded to the market." Mikoto explained to Sasuke.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Uchiha-dono." Iruka said and bowed his head to greet Sasuke. "And this is my adopted son, Naruto." He said and looks at the young man sitting beside him.

Sasuke could feel his eyebrow twitch when the young man named Naruto, ignored him. Iruka, who felt that Sasuke was offended by the lack of respect from Naruto, secretly prayed that the youngest Uchiha won't punish his idiotic son.

"Sorry about that, Sasuke." Mikoto whispered as she felt her son tense and glaring at Naruto. "Naruto-kun doesn't really like our Clan very much, especially the men." She explained. "He kept saying that we treat them like slaves, but don't worry, he doesn't hate me." She reassured Sasuke.

"Why would he say that, mother?" Sasuke scoffs when Iruka pulled Naruto away from them to scold the young blonde. He then looks at his mother. "We protect them, don't we?" he sneered, annoyed when he saw Naruto ignoring Iruka's scolding.

Mikoto glanced at Naruto and Iruka's area also and sighs, "He's acting like that because of the incident that happened the last time your Uncle Madara and cousin Tobi were here at our village. They…" Mikoto looks at Sasuke while shaking her head, "Let's just say that Naruto saw how they treat our farmers. And Tobi had tried to molest Naruto." She said.

"That's why Naruto acts like that." Mikoto said. "So forgive him for his attitude a while ago, okay, Sasuke?" she pats Sasuke's shoulder to calm his anger.

Sasuke sighs and nods, "I understand, mother." He said and then looks at Naruto, who had started working in the field.

And that was how the son of an Elite met the son of a Farmer.

To be continued…

* * *

**~AStar's Lair~**

**Cherrie: And there you have our first chapter of our New Story! *Sighs* My sunburn hurts! *Sobs***

**Naruto: Mine also~ *Whines* We should have put sun block lotion before jumping in that pool in that raging heat!**

**Akai: I'm a dark tan at the moment! *Laughs***

**Dark: My Porcelain skin's all red! *Scream, glares at the readers* LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Yomi: Please~ *bows* Please leave a review~ *Smiles* And please don't mind us~ We're suffering from our sunburns~ *Sweat drop***

**Yumi: Awww~ My skin's all sensitive because of the burns! *Cries* Please do review and tell us what you think~ We'll keep surprising you with our comeback this year~ *Suffering from her sunburns***

* * *

**Preview for the ****Next Chapter:**

"**Teme! What the HELL do you want?" Naruto shouted, not worried that he was shouting at Sasuke, an Uchiha, while the farmers around them cower in fear.**

"**Hn…" Sasuke smirks and coolly looks at Naruto, "Dobe, did you forget?" he mocked, "Or should I remind you what my mother ordered you?" he teased the blonde.**

**Naruto huffs, crosses his arms and glares at Sasuke. "You've been following me for an hour now!" he said, "Seriously, you know what to do by now?" Naruto scoffs and then smirks, "Or is it that… you want me to order you what to do, Uchiha-sama?" he mockingly challenged Sasuke.**

"**Hn…" Sasuke glared back at Naruto and started taking off his shirt and rolled his pants up to his knees, he then took one basket beside where Naruto was standing and proceeds to the field.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys~ It's been a while... I know... Haven't updated that long so... Let's just pray and count the days until MAY 15... I promise to update my stories and post them on said date...

As you guys noticed... "Baby Naru", had some MAJOR Problems... I don't know or how, but my story was deleted or somehow been hacked because it should have reached 20 Chapters by now... and I've been working on it since the last 3 years, (that long I know, but I love the story). So... I'm trying to fix it as well as try to fix my hard drive which contains the original chapters of the story so... FANS Reading my stories, please don't give up on me... *laugh*

Watch out guys~ MAY 15... All my stories will be updated~

Thank You and Have a Good Day~

Newbies or new Readers who haven't yet read my stories, please check them out~

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED~

FLAMES~ Well, you can't please everyone... just read the warnings so that I can fully understand why you FLAMED my stories...

without further ado... I must rest, for I have twisted my ankle and need to rest early... lolz...

Until NEXT TIME~

DarkimmortalityS signing off~


End file.
